1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for fabricating silicon dioxide layer, and more particularly to a method for fabricating compact silicon dioxide layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor, the silicone oxide layer is widely used as an insulation structure. For example, in a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), the gate and the substrate are separated by a gate dielectric layer.
However, if the structure of the gate dielectric layer is loose, it is easy for unwanted particles to diffuse into the semiconductor substrate, and then causes electric drift in for transistor.